


Satan's #1

by iouko_miku



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cute, Demon AU, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reborn is Satan, Relationship can be interpreted as romantic, Secret Santa, Skull is lonely, Slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iouko_miku/pseuds/iouko_miku
Summary: "Seriously," Satan, who insisted on being called as Reborn sighed. "You summon me just for that?""Yes? I'm just lonely," he admitted. He hesitated at first and thought whether he should just be honest or not. Then he just decided to get straight to the point.Reborn stared at him before he sighed again. The deal was surprisingly easier than he thought. "Deal."





	Satan's #1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Mia Chan on KHR Amino. Merry (late) Chrismas everyone!

Skull blankly stared at bloody circle drawn in front of him. His face was paler than before, as the blood needed to draw it was a lot.

He was not certain at first, but he can't back off now. Taking a deep breath, he started to chant the Lord Prayer backwards carefully, making sure that he made no mistakes.

A few minutes passed and yet nothing happened.

Skull sighed in disappointment. Just when he was about to clean the floor, he heard a loud noise from the kitchen. So he left the place first to check out where the noise came from.

Nothing actually happened in the kitchen. "Great," he mumbled to himself. He walked back to the room with a wet cloth. Quietly, he opened the door, and saw something big moving inside the circle. He immediately closed the door back.

"Come back," a deep voice demanded.

Skull subconsciously entered the room although he didn't want to. Fear was clear in his eyes.

"Tell me," Satan whispered closely, "What's your wish. The price is-" Before he finished speaking, Skull cut in.

"My soul, right?" He spoke softly.

The smirk on Satan's face widened. "Glad to know that you're fully aware. So tell me, little one, your wish."

Skull was silent for a few seconds, before he stuttered. "I-i.. want you to be my friend."

His eyes narrowed as Skull said that. "Pardon, but may you repeat? I think I've misheard what you just said."

His cheeks flushed red. His wish was too ridiculous, even Satan himself thought he said it wrongly. But it's worth trying, right? "Be my friend!" he said while staring deep into the devil's eyes.

"..."

"Uh, are you okay?"

 

* * *

 

"Seriously," Satan, who insisted on being called as Reborn sighed. "You summon me just for that?"

"Yes? I'm just lonely," he admitted. He hesitated at first and thought whether he should just be honest or not. Then he just decided to get straight to the point.

Reborn stared at him before he sighed again. The deal was surprisingly easier than he thought. "Deal."

Skull smiled happily. "Deal!"

 

* * *

 

"Why are we hanging out again?"

"Because we are friends! And friends often hang out and have fun together!" Skull squealed excitedly. He dragged Reborn to the amusement park for their first hang out.

Reborn wanted to refuse at first. But as he saw the child-like excitement on Skull's face, he decided to just follow.

They did a lot of things there. Skull bought him a coffee-flavoured ice cream, and he surprisingly liked it. _("Told you that you will like it!" He beamed brightly, and Reborn felt warm.)_

 

* * *

 

Attached.

Time passed, and Reborn found himself attached to the purple-haired mortal. He lost track of how many years had he spent together with him, but it's a lot.

Skull was older. And sicker. He was too weak to do anything, so he often just stayed on the bed, waiting for death to greet him. "You look just like the first time I've met you," he said warmly as he caressed Reborn's face.

"I," Reborn hesitated to tell him. "Genuinely like you a lot. You're somewhat different and.. Interesting? I enjoy every time I've spent with you."

Skull was taken aback by the sudden confession. He chuckled lightly. That night, it was very quiet. He had a wonderful dream. _(Reborn was with him forever)_

He never woke up on his bed the next day.

 

* * *

 

"Where am I?" Skull rubbed his eyes and saw a place that definitely not his room.

"Hell," Reborn answered shortly. Skull was not surprised at all.

"Oh."

He saw that he was no longer as old as before. Skull was young, just like the first time they had met. "I like you too much to let you go," Reborn admitted. "So I decide to give you a higher position. I can visit you every day."

"I'm good with that!" He agreed shyly. The idea was good, and they can see each other everyday though it's only for a short while.

 

* * *

 

A demon stared at the shy person in front of her. She was sweating bullet, as it had been around thirty minutes and it still wasn't done. "So when will this session stop?" she asked carefully.

He frowned. "Are you really excited to leave me soon?"

"No!" She denied profusely. "I don't mean it like that!" His rank was probably higher than her, it's best to not offend him in any way possible.

"Well.." He said sadly. "I can understand if you want to leave now. Everyone does at this point."

"..." She felt really guilty, yet she couldn't find the right words to say to him. She really wanted to leave now.

"Skull, Reborn called you!" Someone called loudly for the person in front of him. Hearing that, Skull immediately smiled excitedly and rushed to leave.

She still sat there in confusion. The name seemed to be familiar for some reasons. "Ah!" The demon suddenly remembered. The person in front of her was the famous Great Skull, who was Satan's #1!

 

 


End file.
